1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scissors-type clamps and clamping assemblies.
2. Related Patents
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,057, which issued on Sep. 7, 1993, in the name of James A. Lofland, describes a scissors-type lockout clamp which is similar to several of the embodiments of the present invention. The entire disclosure of this related patent is expressly incorporated herein by reference.